Prior art apparatus for use in collecting refuse and of the type including means for lifting a container and for dumping the contents of the container into a refuse truck commonly include generally square or rectangular containers. These containers normally include pockets on opposite sides of the containers, the pockets being adapted to house the arms of a lifting assembly. These containers are commonly comprised of a molded polyethylene material which is not particularly resistant to stress cracks, and the container tends to fail in the area of the "pockets".
An improved type refuse container for use with automatic loading has recently been developed and comprises a round container having increased durability. Refuse handling equipment adapted for use with these round containers commonly includes means adapted to extend outwardly from the side of the refuse truck for gripping the container and for loading the truck from the side. One substantial advantage of the use of the round containers is that unlike the rectangular containers, the round containers do not have to be oriented with pockets aligned with the lifting apparatus of the refuse collecting trucks. The handling equipment will grip the container in substantially any upright position.
It is anticipated that many municipalities will be converting from the use of the common manual rear loading refuse trucks to refuse trucks which have a side loading capability and means for gripping and lifting a round container from the curb. These municipalities may also have a number of the older rear loading trucks which are not fully depreciated or which are still fully operable. Accordingly, it is preferred that apparatus be provided to permit conversion of these vehicles to handle the same round containers as are used by the side loading automatic units.